Between Breaths
by hawklies
Summary: Stupid Cloud, messing with his head. *CloudxKadaj


**A/N**; Don't be a bitch, if you notice, I'm Yori from ChaoxxYori, ya know, the Yori who wrote this shit, so I have the right to repost. THANKS BBY.

Between Breaths  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: Stupid Cloud, playing games with his head.  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Pairing: CloudxKadaj  
Setting: AU  
Rating: K+  
Status: Complete  
Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the possible OCs involved are all me, however. Enjoy.

* * *

Kadaj paced around the room, there had to be some explanation for it all. That _electric_ feeling so often described as the touch one gets when they fall in love. _He was Kadaj_, he didn't _fall in love_. On top of the frustration there were his two dumb-wit brothers laughing every time he moved past them, now he was alone thank Jenova. Laughing because he ran away like some coward. Ran from… No, he didn't run, it was self-preservation. He had been surprised, shocked, and now just slightly disgusted by the whole split second moment. They couldn't have seen it, or felt it, not like he did. They would have run too.

He slammed his fist down on top of his dresser, watching it shake slightly from the force. His breathing became rigid; he felt the Jenova cells reacting inside of him. Soon he was the only thing moving, hyperventilating from the anger, he was sure he'd explode the entire house if he didn't calm down. Forcing himself away from the dresser he dropped against the bed post, curling himself into a ball. His head rested on his knees; with his eyes shut he tried to think of anything but what had happened moments ago. _Moments certainly knew how to take a lifetime._

Becoming angry took a lot out of him, he thought he would get used to it, but on a daily basis he found himself wiped out, hardly functioning. Drifting in and out of consciousness he opted to ignore the commotion in the other parts of the house, hoping that eventually he would just stay asleep. It didn't seem that fate was on his side as the noises got louder, and eventually spilled their way into his room.

"You can't go in there," Yazoo, so calm and collected about everything. Kadaj mentally shook his head, no wonder people always pushed by him.

"Don't make us hurt you," Loz, always trying to be threatening, but still the baby of the group.

"Why don't you go ahead and try," Kadaj's eyes snapped open, _damn_. That voice, the one he'd hoped never to have to hear again. Ridiculous maybe, to hope for the impossible, he glanced out from under his arm towards the door. Perhaps if he crawled to the other side of the bed, hidden from view, they would just leave…

_If only it were that easy_, the door slid open and there his supposed blond haired enemy stood. He kept his head down, even as the door closed and the steps moved closer. They finally halted in front of him, but he was stubborn and would refuse to give in until the last moment. That moment, of course, came sooner rather than later. The warrior knelt in front of him, he sighed and finally glanced up, meeting those eyes, he nearly stopped breathing; he caught himself staring and quickly looked away. _How embarrassing_. He didn't even know what to say, he didn't exactly want to say anything, but he thought someone should.

Before he could get the words out, whatever they might have been, he felt a hand on the side of his face. He turned back, slightly stunned. _Had he felt it too?_ He always thought these things to be one-sided, hence why he despised it. Someone was always betraying the other, perhaps it was a beautiful thing, but it made no sense. Why subject yourself to betrayal, when you could be causing it? They stared at each other, several seconds ticked past before Kadaj's body gave up hope on him doing anything himself, instead his hand moved involuntarily to Cloud's face, mirroring the action. Another second and gravity began its toll, dragging them both together.

Kadaj's hand moved farther back into Cloud's hair, tangling itself, the electricity had become a numb feeling, leading to something greater. They both stopped their breathing seconds before they met, Kadaj's eyes slightly widened. He hadn't experienced anything like a kiss before, in fact, all of this was new. It wasn't what he was meant to do, but his body seemed more than willing to stray for a while. Cloud was gentle and kind—exactly what one would expect from the hero, ironic as Kadaj hadn't exactly been expecting much of anything. Slowly but surely they pulled their selves away from one another, focusing on their breath. It was all like some form of dream, hazy and confusing, but a welcomed change from reality. Kadaj blinked, and stared into Cloud's eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" He wondered aloud.

"If you're dreaming, than so am I," Cloud laughed slightly, Kadaj shifted slightly.

"What…is this?"

Cloud shook his head, at least he was confused as well, Kadaj took comfort. There was a gnawing at his insides, frowning slightly he tried to place what it was. Cloud's eyes fluttered with amusement, Kadaj frowned more prominently. The hand on his face moved to push the hair from his eyes, a fluttery feeling, he blushed embarrassed from his school-girl like reactions. Cloud smiled, and leaned in closer, the feeling became stronger and Kadaj began to help pull Cloud in. So, all those confusing emotions, and all he wanted was a kiss. Internally, he hoped the whole thing would become simpler, though complicated or not, he'd probably accept a kiss from Cloud any time.


End file.
